Patients with burn injury will likely have an elevated serum growth hormone (GH) on presentation which will become suppressed during standard therapies for burn injury. This GH suppression is most likely related to the hypercaloric nutrition provided to thee catabolic patients. Twenty patients with burn injury will be studied on admission and for at least 2 weeks to characterize serum GH secretion during burn injury.